This invention relates generally to flexible plastic bags, and more particularly to a plastic bag which is constructed and arranged for receiving an irrigation syringe therein and for securing the syringe to an IV pole or other hanger, the bag being treated with anti-microbial material which is effective in inhibiting bacteria on both the interior and exterior of the bag.
Prior art irrigation syringe packaging which is adapted to hold a sterilized syringe, in one known embodiment, includes a plastic pouch which is wrapped (as by heat sealing) about the syringe. In such a packaging arrangement, the plastic pouch is typically torn open and discarded after the syringe is removed. This construction has the advantages of being reliable in use since it maintains the syringe in a sterile condition, and is relatively inexpensive to implement. However, after the syringe is removed, the destroyed packaging cannot be effectively reused for storing the syringe in a dust-free, uncontaminated environment. Thus, any bacteria on the syringe remains thereon if stored in an unprotected area or if not properly treated before entering the bag.
In another known syringe holder, the holder comprises a cylindrical plastic tube which is shaped to receive the assembled syringe therein, and a cap for maintaining the syringe in the tube. The tube and cap arrangement are sterilized in the well-known manner. Although this construction solves the problem of being able to reuse the holder for storing the syringe in a dust-free environment after it has been used, its cylindrical shape makes it difficult for the user of the syringe to store the syringe effectively without risk that the holder will fall off a table on which it is placed, for example, and onto the floor. Moreover, any bacteria on the syringe remains thereon since the holder lacks any means for inhibiting the bacteria.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved bag which is adapted to receive an irrigation syringe therein, the bag being capable of inhibiting any bacteria or the like (e.g., fungi) present on the syringe; the provision of such a bag which is capable of being supported by an IV pole after it is used or partially used for safely storing the syringe for future use; the provision of such a bag which is especially suited for maintaining the syringe in a dust-free environment; the provision of such a bag which is simple in construction and cost-efficient to manufacture; and the provision of such a bag which is easy to use.
In general, the present invention is directed to a bag for securing an irrigation syringe to an IV pole comprising a first sheet of flexible material having four sides, and a second sheet of flexible material having four sides which are sealingly attached to the first sheet along three sides thereof. The unsealed side of the second sheet defines a mouth for accessing the interior of the bag. The interior region is sized for receiving the irrigation syringe therein. A flap which is sealingly attached to the first sheet at the top of the sheet extends over the mouth in such a manner that it closes the mouth to protect the syringe placed in the interior region of the bag from airborne particulates entering the bag. Suitable means is provided for securing the bag to an IV pole. The entire bag (first and second sheets and the flap) is manufactured with an anti-microbial material (incorporated into the extrusion process) for inhibiting bacteria on both the interior and exterior of the bag.
In a preferred embodiment, the second sheet has an upper surface with a strip of adhesive applied thereto for securing and maintaining the flap against the second sheet when the flap is positioned to extend over the mouth in a closed position. The flap is adapted to be peeled away from the second sheet and folded back over to an open position for exposing the mouth thereby enabling access of the syringe from the interior region of the bag. Also, the IV pole securing means comprises a slot formed along the seal of the flap and the first sheet. The slot is adapted to receive a hanger portion of the IV pole therethrough for hanging the bag on the IV pole. Moreover, the bag is manufactured with a patient information form or legend on the outer surface of the second sheet. The information for is adapted to be written on wherein the patient's name, room number, date and any other specific instructions can be provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.